Computing services are often designed, setup, and deployed during a development cycle. Each of these operations, from initial concept design, through coding software, to performing infrastructure operations, requires different skill sets and knowledge. Infrastructure operations often include the deployment of hardware to run the service, as well as configuration of the hardware to support user requests of the computing service to maintain a predetermined service level agreement.
In some fast-paced businesses, a service owner, such as an individual or project team may be responsible for most or all of the tasks through the lifecycle of the computing service. For example, the service owner may be responsible for infrastructure operations when a company deploys small teams to create computing services. However, the service owner may not be familiar with some or all of the infrastructure operations such as specifics of how to request and order hardware, how to implement the hardware, how to set alarms or notifications, how to scale the service over time, and other infrastructure operation tasks. The infrastructure operations may be used to obtain and configure traditional in-house server configurations as well as cloud configured services or other distributed computing systems.